Sunflowers
by Psygirl
Summary: ...and as she looked at the blue sky with a strange smile on her face...a pleasurable shiver ran up her spine... Not sure if it's a one-shot


_**SUNFLOWERS**_

* * *

A girl with short, light brown hair hummed tunelessly and lifted her arms stiffly with strange smile was on her face. She tilted her head back and looked at the sunny, blue sky that had fluffy white clouds and hummed again while flapping her arms slowly and stiffly as if she were a marionette. As the girl flapped her arms, the sleeves of her blue blouse went along with her movements, up and down; up and down. The motion, the blue of the sky that matched her light blue blouse and dark blue skirt made a strange, pleasurable shiver run up her spine and the girl shuddered before letting out a strange high-pitched noise,

"Eenngh…eeennnngh."

A movement at the corner of her eye made the girl shift her vision at the man who leaned against a rusted railing at the corner of a rooftop smoking a cigarette while talking on the phone. The man had jet black hair, and was wearing a black suit and sunglasses. The girl grinned as she jerked her body forward suddenly before leaning her head back and jerking forward again. The man hung up his cell phone, put out his cigarette, and put both in his pocket as he walked past the girl. He looked over the edge of the building and lifted some binoculars he retrieved out of his suit jacket. Not seeing what he was looking for, he put them away and walked towards the rocking girl. The man in the suit kneeled down to the girl's level and put a hand on the girl's left shoulder. She stopped rocking immediately, but kept her steel grey eyes to the sky.

"Mimi, that's enough; prepare your rifle, now," said the man in the suit. He took his hand off her shoulder and stood, watching the girl. The girl dropped her head, and kept her eyes only slightly above ground level as she opened her cello case, and quickly began to assemble her Knights SR-25 sniper rifle.

The man watched silently as the girl, Mimi, attached the buttstock, then the scope, and slammed a 20 round magazine into the rifle before tuning to look at the man, her caretaker…

Her…

"Turn the rifle 45 degrees left, at the church's steps. I will give you the order, Mimi," said the man in the black suit as he looked through his binoculars at the place where she was to point her rifle.

"Yes…" The girl said as she did as ordered. As soon as that was done, Mimi took five 'giant' steps away from her rifle and promptly began to flap and rock again; this time at a faster speed.

The man, as usual, let her.

'About five more minutes now,' he thought, as he kept one eye looking at the black car containing the approaching target and the other at his young ward (lest she gets the urge to run and almost ran off the roof like last time, had one of the other girls not grabbed her); who at that time had stopped flapping, and was wiggling her fingers in front of her face. He paused in his lookout to take out and lite another cigarette.

The car with the target was now two minutes away.

'Time to go to work,' he thought. "Places, Mimi," the man called to the girl. She stopped with a jerk and jogged to her rifle, before getting into position.

"Ahhhhhhh…Ahhhhhh…Ahhhhhhhhhhh..." sounded Mimi as she lay in wait, her eye at the scope.

One minute.

"Silent mode, Mimi."

Mimi grunted as she fought to stay still, while she pointed her weapon at the steps where her target would be at.

The target exited the car.

Mimi's caretaker squatted next to her and held a piece of paper at the corner of her vision that said, 'shoot at the target(s) when :a picture of the man in the black suit: says "now". '

The man looked through his binoculars again to see the target half way up the steps of the church. "Now," he said to the girl. She pulled the trigger, and watched through the scope as the target's head practically exploded from the force of the bullet going through his skull.

"Now," said the caretaker again, "now, now." Three shots later, the target's wife and two bodyguards went down. The man pulled out a pen and wrote: "Shoot at the car's hood until it explodes." He put the order at the edge of the girl's vision.

"…Yes," said Mimi before putting her scope's sight on the car…

…And watched as the car went up in flames, burning anyone to death inside, a mere minute later.

The man stood up, stretching, and nudged the girl with his foot, "time to pack up, Mimi."

Mimi jumped up and disassembled the sniper rifle quickly before putting it away.

(1)"There is a place for everything; and everything's in its place," said Mimi as she grabbed her cello case and spun in circles.

"Lovely," muttered the man in the black suit, putting his cigarette out and in his pocket to join the other one, "To the batcave?" He mentioned, walking towards the stairway out of the roof.

Mimi stopped spinning and walked towards the caretaker, grinning, "batcave!" She squealed. "Bat-mannnn…bat-mannnn…bat-mannn…batman…batmannnnnn!" The girl sung, swaying her skirt as the two left for the Social Welfare Agency, after another job well done.

* * *

I am going to hell for writing this. For any gaping over what hell just happened: yes, yes I did just have a severely autistic girl do the SWA's dirty work.

I am SO going to hell for writing this.

(1) Cookies for anyone who knows what cartoon that quote came from. Milk, if you know the character who said it .

BTW: I don't own Gunslinger Girl or Batman

BTW2: March is Autism Awareness Month. Know the signs; early intervention is the key.

BTW3: No, I haven't given up on "Grain of Wheat"; writer's block sucks.


End file.
